kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Deklarata e Përgjithshme mbi të Drejtat e Njeriut
''Integrali është term shkencor i përdorur në matematikë dhe në degë të ndryshme të teknologjisë. Zakonisht shënohet me \int_{}^{} . '''Integrali' është koncepti thelbësor i matematikës së përparuar, posaçërisht në fushën e analizës matematike. Integrali i funksionit f''(''x) (lexo f'' të ''x-it ose funksion i x''-it) i një ndryshoreje ''x dhe një intervali [a'',''b] i një vije reale është : : \int_a^b f(x)\,dx Ky integral paraqet syprinën (ose sipërfaqen) e një pjese në planin xy i lidhur nga grafiku i f''-ës, aksit ''x, dhe vija vertikale x'' = ''a dhe x'' = ''b. Fjala "integral" gjithashtu mund të nënkuptojë një kundërderivat, një funksion F'' derivati i të cilit është funksioni i dhënë ''f. Në këtë rast njihet si integral i pafund, ndërsa integralet e diskutuara në këtë artikull quhen integral të përcaktuar. Principet e integrimit u formuluan nga Isaac Newton dhe Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz kah fundii shekullit të shtatëmbëdhjetë përmes teoremës themelore të analizës matematike që ata zhvilluan të pavarur nga njëri tjetri. Integrali është i lidhur me diferencialin, dhe integrali i përcaktuar i një funksioni mund të llogaritet vetëm nëse kundërderivati është i njohur. Integralet dhe derivatet u bënë instrumente themelore për analizën matematike, me shumë zbatime në shkencë dhe inxhenieri. Një definicion më rigorozë matematikorë i integralit u dha nga Bernhard Riemann, bazuar në një procedurë kufizimi që përafron zonën e një hapësire vijlineare duke shkëputur hapësirën në fasha vertikale të holla. Një integral vijorë është e përcaktuar për funksione me dy ose tre ndryshore, dhe inervali i integralit [a'',''b] është zëvëndësuar nga një lakore e sigurt që lidhë dy pika në fushë ose në hapësirë. Në një integral sipërfaqësorë, lakorja është zëvendësuar nga një copë e sipërfaqes në hapësirën tri dimenzionale. Integralet e formave të ndryshme luajnë rol themelorë në gjeometrinë moderne të diferencialeve. Këto përgjithësime të integraleve fillimisht u bënë për shkak të nevojave të fizikës dhe luajnë rol të rëndësishëm në formulimin e shumë ligjeve të fizikës ku të njohur janë ligjet e elektrodinamikës. Konceptet moderne të integrimit janë të bazuara në teoremën abstrakte matematikore të njohur si integrimi Lebesgue, zhvilluar nga Henri Lebesgue. Historiku Forma integrale janë përdorur qysh n kohën e Egjiptit antik rreth 1800 vite p.e.s. të cilat gjeden të dokumentuara në materialin e njohur si Papirusi Matematik Mokovit ku janë të demonstruara njohuri mbi formulen përmes së cilës është llogaritur vëllimi i frustumit piramidal. Dokumentimi i parë i teknikës sistematike të aftë për determinimin e integrleve është metoda exhaustion e Eudoksusi (''rreth vitit 370 p.e.s.), e cla tenton të llogarisë hapësirat dhe vëllimet duke i ndarë ato në numër të pa caktuar të formave për të cilët hapësira apo vëllimi njihen. Kjo metodë mëtej u zhvillua dhe u aplikua nga Arkimedi dhe u përdor për llogaritjen e hapësirave të parabolave dhe për përafrim tek hapësira e rrethit. Metda të ngjashme të pa varura nga njëra tjetra u zhvilluan edhe në Kinë rreth shekullit III nga Liu Hui, i cili i përdori ato për të gjetur hapësirën e rrethit. Kjo metodë më vonë u përdor nga Zu Chongzhi për të gjetur vëllimin e sferës. Ndryshime të dukshme të këtyre metodave nuk u vërjtën deri në shekullin XVI kur u paraqit Bonaventura Cavalieri me metodën e tijë të pandashmërisë dhe Fermat i cili filloi t'i vendosë themelet e analizës matematike. Hapat e mëtejëm u bënë në fillim të shekullit XVII nga Isaac Barrow dhe Torricelli, të cilët përgatitën aludimet e para të lidheve në mes integrimit dhe diferencimit. Newton dhe Leibniz Përparim i madh në metodat e integrimit u bë në shekullin e XVII me zbulimin e teoremës bazike të analizës matematike nga Isaac Newton dhe Leibniz, të pa varur nga njëri tetri. Teorema demonstron lidhje në mes integrimit dhe diferencimit. Kjo lidhje e kombinuar me lehtësinë krahasuese të diferencmit mund të përdoret për llogaritjen e integraleve. Pjesërisht teorema themelore e analizës matematike mundëson zgjedhjen e problemeve shumë më të mëdha. Rëndësi të njejtë ka dhe struktura e kuptueshme matematikore të cilën e zhvilluan poashtu Newton dhe Leibniz. Hyrje Integralet paraqiten në shumë situata praktike. Le të marrim shembull një pishinë. Duke marrë parasyshë gjatësinë, gjerësinë dhe thellësinë e pishinës me shumë lehtësi mund të llogarisim vëllimin e ujit (i cili duhet për të mbushur pishinën), gjithashtu mund të llogarisim syprinën (për të mbuluar) dhe gjatësinë e këndeve (për ta rrethuar). Nëse është i rrumbullakët me fund formë rrethi për të llogaritur tëgjitha këto të dhëna duhet përdorur integralet. Llogaritja e përafërt në jetën praktike mund të na kryen punë por jo edhe nëse na nevojiten rezultate të sakta dhe precize. Le të marrim lakoren y'' = ''f(x'') mes ''x = 0 dhe x'' = 1, me ''f(x'') = √''x. :Duam të gjejmë: Sa është sipërfaqa nën funksionin f'',në intervalin nga 0 në 1? Pra tani e dimë se ky quhet integrali i ''f-së dhe formula do të jetë: : \int_0^1 \sqrt x \, dx \,\! . Shih njësinë e dhënë nga x''=0 në ''x=1 dhe y''=''f(0)=0 dhe y''=''f(1)=1 që nënkupton se hapësira është 1. Sikur që shihet, vlera e vërtetë e integralit duhet të jetë më e vogël se 1. Duke zvogëluar gjerësinë e drejtkëndëshit të përafërt duhet të na japë rezultat më të mirë, pra letë kalojmë intervalin në pesë hapa duke përorur pikën 0, 1⁄5, 2⁄5 duke vazhduar kështu gjer tek numri 1. Përshtatë kutinë për secilin hap duke shfrytëzuar anën e djathtë dhe lartësinë e çdo pjese të lakores, kështu √1⁄5, √2⁄5 duke vazhduar kështu gjer tek √1 = 1. Due mbledur hapësirat e këtyre këndrejtëve gjejmë përafërsi më të saktë për integralin e kërkuar, kryesisht: :√1⁄5*( 1⁄5-0)+√2⁄5*( 2⁄5-1⁄5)+...+√5⁄5*( 5⁄5-4⁄5) ≈ 0.7497. Vërejmë se ne jemi duke marrë shumën e numrit të caktuar të shumë vlerave të funksionit f'', të shumëzuara me ndryshimt e dy pikave të përafërta pasuse ''(që pasojnë njëra tjetrë). Mundemi lehtë të shohim përafërsia akoma është e madhe, por nëse përdorim më shumë hapa dë të zvogëlojmë përafërsinë megjithatë asnjëherë nuk munë të jemi të përpiktë. Duke zëvendësuar 5 nënintervalet me 12 ne do të fitojmë një vlerë të përafërt për hapësirën që është 0.6203, që është shumë e vogël. Qëllimi kryesorë është futja e shumë pikave (numër të caktuar pikash) të përafërta të shumëzuara me vlerat e funksoneve të tyre duke përdorur hapa të caktuar. Paraqitja në funksion: : \int f(x) \, dx \,\! Nën kushte të përshtatshme vlera e një integrali mbi një hapësirë mund të caktohet duke shikuar në kufijtë e hapësirës. Aplikuar në rrëmnjën katroe të lakores duhet shikuar tek funksioni i përbashkët F''(''x) = 2⁄3√''x''3, dhe duhet marrë F''(1)−''F(0), ku 0 dhe 1 janë kufijtë e intervalit 0,1. (Ky është një shembull i rregullës së përgjithëshme ku për f''(''x) = x''q'', me q'' ≠ −1, funksioni i ngjashëm i njohursi kundërderivat është ''F(x'') = (''xq''+1)/(''q+1).) Përkufizimi formal Ka shumë rrugë të përkufizimit formal të një integrali, por jo tëgjith janë akuivalente. Dallimet paraqiten më së shumti gjatë problemeve me raste të pa integrueshme me nën përkufizime tjera, por gjithashtu rastësisht për arsye pedagogjike. Përkufizimet i cili përdoret më së shpeshti për integralet janë integralet e Riemann dhe integralet e Lebesgue. Integrali i Riemann-it Integrali i Riemann-it është definuar nën kushtet e shumës së funkcioneve sipas Riemann-it duke respektuar ndarje e etiketuara të një intervai. Le të jetë [a'',''b] një interval i mbyllur i një vije , ku ndarja e etiketuar e [a'',''b] është sekuensë e numërueshme: : a = x_0 \le t_1 \le x_1 \le t_2 \le x_2 \le \cdots \le x_{n-1} \le t_n \le x_n = b . \,\! Kjo e ndanë intevalin [a'',''b] në i'' nën intervale[''xi''−1, ''xi''], k secili është i "etiketuar" me pikë të caktuar ''ti'' ∈ [''xi''−1, ''xi'']. Le të jetë Δ''i = x''i''−''x''i−1 gjerësia e nen-intervalit i''; pastaj ''rrjeta e ndarjeve të tilla të etiketuara është gjerësia e nën-intervalit më të madhë të krijuar nga ndarjet, max''i''=1…''n'' Δ''i''. Shuma e Riemann-it e funksionit f'' me respekt ndaj pjesëve të tilla të etiketuara definohet si: : \sum_{i=1}^{n} f(t_i) \Delta_i ; kështu çdo shprehjes e shumës është hapësirë e drejtkëndëshit me lartësi të barabatë me vlerën e funksionit në pikën e caktuar të nën-intervalit të dhënë dhe gjerësia e njejtë me gjerësinë e nën-intervalit. ''Integrali i Riemann-it i funksionit f'' mbi intervalin [''a,b''] është i barabartë me ''S nëse: :Për të gjitha ε > 0 ekziston δ > 0 ku për çdo pjesë të etiketuar [a'',''b] me më pakë rrjetë se δ, kemi: :: \left| S - \sum_{i=1}^{n} f(t_i)\Delta_i \right| < \epsilon. Kur etiketat e mbyllura japin vlerën maksimale (respektivisht minimale) të çdo intervali, atëherë shuma e Riemann-it më e lartë (respektivisht e ulët) se shuma e Darboux-it, duke sugjeruar lidhjen e afërt mes integralit të Riemann-it dhe integralit të Darboux-it. Integrali i Lebesgut Integrali i Riemann-it nuk është i përkufizuar për përdorim në gamë të gjërë funksionesh dhe situatash të rëndësishme. Për shembull integrali i Riemann-it mund lehtë të integrojë dendësinë, të gjejë masën e binarit të hekurit, por nuk mund të shtojë dhe vlerat e gjylës së hekurit të vendosur mbi atë binarë. Ky problem nxitë përkufizime tjera, që sjell në pahë dhe përkufizues tjerë si Harv, Rudin etj. Integrali i Lebesgut pjesërisht arrinë fleksibilitet të lartë duke kthyer vëmendjen kah peshat në shumat e peshave. Përkufizimi i integralit të Lebesgut këtu fillon me masën, μ. Në rastin më të thjeshtë pesha e Lebesgut μ(A'') e një intervali ''A = [a'',''b] është gjerësia e sajë, b'' − ''a, pra në këtë rast integrali i Lebesgut përputhet me integralin e Riemann-it. Në raste më të komplikuara që maten mund të fagmentohen me një numër të lartë fragmentesh pa vazhdueshmëri dhe pa ngjashmëri me intervalet. Për të shfrytëzuar këtë fleksibilitet integrali i Lebesgut kthen prapa qasjen tek shuma e matur. Një qasje e përbashkët fillimisht përkufizon integralin e funksionit të indikatorit të mjetit të matur A'' si vijon: : \int 1_A d\mu = \mu(A) . Kjo zgjerohet nga lineariteti në funksion të thjeshtë të matshëm ''s, i cili arrin vetëm vetm numët të caktuar , n'', të vlerave të caktuara jo negative: : \begin{align} \int s \, d\mu &{}= \int\left(\sum_{i=1}^{n} a_i 1_{A_i}\right) d\mu \\ &{}= \sum_{i=1}^{n} a_i\int 1_{A_i} \, d\mu \\ &{}= \sum_{i=1}^{n} a_i \, \mu(A_i) \end{align} Ku nëse ''E është mjet i matshëm kemi përkufizimin: : \int_E s \, d\mu = \sum_{i=1}^{n} a_i \, \mu(A_i \cap E) . Pastja për çdo funksion të matshëm jo negativ f'' kemi përkufizimin: : \int_E f \, d\mu = \sup\left\{\int_E s \, d\mu\, \colon 0 \leq s\leq f\text{ dhe } s\text{ eshte funksion i thjeshte}\right\}; Funskioni i përgjithëshëm i matshëm ''f është ndarë në vlerat e tijë pozitive dhe negative në prkufizimin: : \begin{align} f^+(x) &{}= \begin{cases} f(x), & \text{if } f(x) > 0 \\ 0, & \text{perndryshe} \end{cases} \\ f^-(x) &{}= \begin{cases} -f(x), & \text{if } f(x) < 0 \\ 0, & \text{perndryshe} \end{cases} \end{align} Përfundimisht f'' është integlar i Lebesgut nëse: : \int_E |f| \, d\mu < \infty , \,\! dhe pastaj integrali përkufizohet nga: : \int_E f \, d\mu = \int_E f^+ \, d\mu - \int_E f^- \, d\mu . \,\! Lineariteti i integraleve Pa barazia e integraleve * ''Lidhjet e larta dhe të ulta. Një funksion i integrueshëm f'' në [''a, b''], është patjetër i lidhur në atë interval. Kështu aty ka numra real ''m dhe M'' ashtu që ''m ≤ f'' (''x) ≤ M'' për tëgjitha ''x në [a'', ''b]. Prandaj shumat më të larta dhe më të ulëta të f'' mbi [''a, b''] janë të lidhura, respektivisht nga ''m(b'' − ''a) dhe M''(''b − a''), pason: :: m(b - a) \leq \int_a^b f(x) \, dx \leq M(b - a). * ''Pabarazitë në mes funksioneve. Nëse f''(''x) ≤ g''(''x) për çdo x'' në [''a, b''] atëherë çdo shumë e lartë dhe e ulët e ''f është e lidhur mbi nga shuma e lartë dhe e ulët, respektivisht nga g''. Kështu kemi: :: \int_a^b f(x) \, dx \leq \int_a^b g(x) \, dx. :Ky është përgjithësim i pabarazive të mësipërme siç është ''M(b'' − ''a), integral i funksionit konstant me verë M'' mbi [''a, b'']. * ''Nënintervalset. Nëse [c'', ''d] është nëninterval i [a'', ''b] dhe f''(''x) është jo-negativ për tëgjithë vlerat x'', atherë kemi: :: \int_c^d f(x) \, dx \leq \int_a^b f(x) \, dx. * ''Vlera prouktive dhe absolute e funksioneve. Nëse f'' dhe ''g janë dy funksione atëherë mund të kosiderojmë krijimin e një funksioni të tretë dhe vlerën e tyre absolute të tyre: :: (fg)(x)= f(x) g(x), \; f^2 (x) = (f(x))^2, \; |f| (x) = |f(x)|.\, :Nëse f'' është integral i Riemann-it në [''a, b''] atëherë i njejti është i saktë për |''f|, dhe :: \left| \int_a^b f(x) \, dx \right| \leq \int_a^b | f(x) | \, dx. :Mëtej, nëse f'' dhe ''g janë që të dy funksione integrale të Riemann-it atëherë f'' 2, ''g 2, dhe fg janë gjithashtu integrale të Riemann-it, dhe :: \left( \int_a^b (fg)(x) \, dx \right)^2 \leq \left( \int_a^b f(x)^2 \, dx \right) \left( \int_a^b g(x)^2 \, dx \right). :Ky jo barazim i njohur si jobarazimi Cauchy–Schwarz, luan rol të rëndësishëm në teorinë e hapësirës së Hilbertit ku ana e majtë praqitet si prodhim i brendshëm i dy funksioneve të shesht-integrale f'' dhe ''g në intervalin [a'', ''b]. * Jobarazimi i Hölderit. Supozojmë se p'' dhe ''q janë numra real, 1 ≤ p'', ''q ≤ ∞ me 1/''p'' + 1/''q'' = 1, dhe f'' dhe ''g janë dy funksione integrale të Riemann-it. Pastaj funksionet |''f''|''p'' dhe |''g''|''q'' janë gjithashtu të integrueshëm, kështu jobarazimi i Hölderit përkufizohet si: : \left|\int f(x)g(x)\,dx\right| \leq \left(\int \left|f(x)\right|^p\,dx \right)^{1/p} \left(\int\left|g(x)\right|^q\,dx\right)^{1/q}. :Për p'' = ''q = 2, jobarazimi i Hölderit bëhet jobarazimi i Cauchy–Schwarz. * Jobarazimi i Minkowskit. Supozojmë se p'' ≥ 1 është numër real dhe ''f dhe g'' janë funksione integrale të Riemann-it. Atëherë kemi: |''f|''p'', |''g''|''p'' dhe |''f'' + g''|''p janë gjithashtu integrale të Riemann-it dhe jobarazimi i Minkowskit thotë: : \left(\int \left|f(x)+g(x)\right|^p\,dx \right)^{1/p} \leq \left(\int \left|f(x)\right|^p\,dx \right)^{1/p} + \left(\int \left|g(x)\right|^p\,dx \right)^{1/p}. : Në mënyrë analogjike me këtë jobarazim për integralin e Lebesgut është përdorur në konstruktimin e hasirave Lp. Teoremat themelore të analizës mateatike * Teorema themelore e analizës matematike. Le të jetë f'' funksion i një integrali të mbyllur [''a, b'']. Nëse ''F përkufizohet për x'' në [''a, b''] nga :: F(x) = \int_a^x f(t)\, dt. :atëherë ''F është është e vazhdueshme në [a'', ''b]. Nëse f'' është i vazhdueshëm në ''x në [a'', ''b], atëherë F'' është i ndryshueshëm tek ''x, dhe F'' ′(''x) = f''(''x). * Terema e dytë themelore e analizës matematike. Le të jetë f'' funksion i një integrali të mbyllur [''a, b'']. Nëse ''F është funksion si F'' ′(''x) = f''(''x) për tëgjitha x'' në [''a, b''] (kjo dmth., ''F është një kundërderivat i f''), atëherë kemi: :: \int_a^b f(t)\, dt = F(b) - F(a). * ''Corollary. Nëse f'' është funksion i vazhdueshëm në [''a, b''], atëherë ''f është i integrueshëm në [a'', ''b] dhe F'', përkufizohet nga: :: F(x) = \int_a^x f(t) \, dt :është kundër derivat i ''f në [a'', ''b]. për më tepër: :: \int_a^b f(t) \, dt = F(b) - F(a). Shih edhe Lidhje të jashtme * The Integrator nga Wolfram Research - * Function Calculator from WIMS - Libra në internet * Keisler, H. Jerome, Elementary Calculus: An Approach Using Infinitesimals, University of Wisconsin - * Stroyan, K.D., A Brief Introduction to Infinitesimal Calculus, University of Iowa - * Mauch, Sean, [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~sean/book/unabridged.html Sean's Applied Math Book], CIT, an online textbook that includes a complete introduction to calculus - * Crowell, Benjamin, [http://www.lightandmatter.com/calc/ Calculus], Fullerton College, an online textbook - * Garrett, Paul, Notes on First-Year Calculus - * Hussain, Faraz, Understanding Calculus, an online textbook - * Sloughter, Dan, Difference Equations to Differential Equations, an introduction to calculus - * Wikibook of Calculus - * Numerical Methods of Integration at Holistic Numerical Methods Institute - Category:Matematikë Category:teknologji ar:تكامل ca:Integració cs:Integrál da:Integralregning de:Integralrechnung en:Integral es:Integración eo:Integralo eu:Integral fr:Intégrale simple:Integral hr:Integral zh-classical:積分 ko:적분 id:Integral is:Heildun it:Integrale he:אינטגרל ka:ინტეგრალი lv:Integrālis lt:Apibrėžtinis integralas hu:Integrálszámítás mk:Интеграл nl:Integraalrekening ja:積分 no:Integral (matematikk) nn:Integral ug:ئىنتېگرال pl:Całka pt:Integral ro:Integrală ru:Интеграл sr:Интеграл sv:Integral th:ปริพันธ์ vi:Tích phân tr:İntegral zh:积分